


Happy Birthday and other Drabbles

by jennynivea



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drabble Collection, Family, Friendship, Gen, Love, M/M, Malec, Romance, Short One Shot, Siblings, happy birthday Alec!, jalec (platonic), prompts, will add more tags as I add stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennynivea/pseuds/jennynivea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles about Alec Lightwood. I will add short stand-alones here as I write them. Feel free to send me prompts!</p><p>New Drabble: Aline's POV of Alec kissing Magnus before the battle.  </p><p>First drabble: It's Alec's 26th birthday and he doesn't want to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy Birthday Alec!

**Author's Note:**

> A place for all my short one-shots that don't fit into longer series. Feel free to leave me prompts in the comments or via private message and I'll see what I can do!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Alec's 26th birthday and he doesn't want to celebrate.

Alec looked over at his alarm clock. 8 am. September 8th, 2015. His 26th birthday.

He groaned and buried himself into the blankets.

Alec hated his birthday.

When he was younger, he couldn’t wait for it to arrive. Not because of presents or cake, which if Izzy was in charge consisted of clothes he would never wear and cake that was inedible, but because it meant he was one year closer to adulthood. And adulthood meant autonomy.

But after he turned 18, his birthdays brought him nothing but dread.

Reluctantly, he sat up, drawn by the smell of freshly brewed coffee and french toast wafting into the room. He knew he couldn’t hide away in the bedroom all day.

He was sure that Magnus and their son had planned all kinds of things to do to celebrate the day and Izzy had already scheduled their evening for a birthday dinner at the Institute with their family and friends. He only hoped that she wasn’t doing the cooking.

Suddenly, as if his family had sensed that he was awake, a small flash of blue came hurling at him, bouncing onto the bed and flinging small arms around him.

“Happy Birthday Daddy!” the boy squealed happily.

Alec chuckled and kissed the top of his head lovingly. “Thank you kiddo.”

His husband strode over behind their son, smiling softly at Alec.

“Happy Birthday Darling,” he said, bending over their son in Alec’s lap and brushing his lips against Alec’s. “I’ve made us french toast and bacon.”

“Come on daddy, we have a lot to do today.”

Magnus laughed happily. “We’ll be right behind you.”

Once the little boy had bounded out of the room, Magnus crawled onto the bed, straddling the younger man with his knees and grasping his face in his hands. He kissed him deeply and Alec moaned into his lips.

Pulling away, Magnus entwined his fingers with Alec’s, drawing them up and kissing the back of each hand.

“Let’s go celebrate your birthday.”

“You know I don’t like it, Magnus.”

“Your reasons are invalid,” he said, waving the comment dismissively, playful blue sparks following his hand as it swept through the air.

He pressed his lips against Alec’s neck. “You’re so beautiful, Alec,” he murmured into his skin.

Alec pushed him away and glared at him. “For how long? Why are we even celebrating today? All it represents to me is one less year I have with my husband and son. That’s not cause for celebration. I’d rather put on all black and–.”

Magnus laughed, cutting him off with his lips. “Like you were going to wear any other color either way.”

Alec snorted despite himself.

Magnus grabbed him by his hand and pulled him out of their bed.

“I’m not going to sit here and mourn one less year we have together. I’m going to drag you out there and we’re all going to celebrate the year we did have together. Come on babe.”


	2. Aline's POV: The Kiss in the Hall of Accords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aline witnesses Alec kissing Magnus.

Aline stood away from the crowd as Shadowhunters and Downwolders found partners, each drawing the  _Alliance rune_ on the other.  It was such an unlikely sight.  She had never seen so many Downwolders in her life, let alone Shadowhunters working so closely with them.   Had she been older, she too would be finding a partner to go into battle against an army of demons.

Instead, she was relegated to the sidelines, left only with her thoughts.  Thoughts about the Lightwoods.  Thoughts about her parents going into the impending battle.  And thoughts about herself.  

Before she could dwell further on the things occupying her mind, some which seemed so inappropriate given the possible destruction of her world, she heard a shift in the conversation around her.  Hushed murmuring and whispering swept past her and Aline found herself looking up in the direction that seemed to have drawn everyone's attention.

There, some meters away from her, in a small clearing, stood her childhood friend, Alec Lightwood and a tall man.  He had his arms around the man's neck, kissing him, full on the mouth.  The man stood frozen in shock at first but then he wrapped his arms around Alec's waist, drawing him in close and kissing him back.

Aline's eyes were wide as she stared openly at the display of affection and intimacy between two people of the same gender, something stirring inside her.  As she looked on, the two boys pulled apart and Alec ducked his head, pressing the top of his head against the other man's chest before they intertwined fingers and turned away from her view.

She thought about when she kissed Jace.  She so desperately wanted it to feel right...to feel good, so that she could put away the doubts in her mind that had been sitting with her for so long now.  But kissing Jace had felt odd and unappealing and with a pang of dread, she knew that she was different.  

She looked back at the retreating backs of the two boys, a sense of awe and hope building inside her.  Maybe she wasn't that different after all.  Maybe she had nothing to be ashamed of.  


End file.
